Into the Deep
"Into the Deep" is the twelfth campaign mission featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The mission involves going underwater to eliminate a Federation ship. Characters *Logan Walker (playable) *Keegan P. Russ *Elias "Scarecrow" Walker (heard only) *Neptune (heard only) Plot With the Federation fleet lured away, the only ship guarding the weapons factory is a Littoral Combat Ship packed with advanced weaponry. Its air defenses prevent an attack from above, but its vulnerable in one place: its underwater thermal exhaust port. Elias sends in Keegan and Logan to sink the vessel. The level begins when Keegan and Logan are deployed into the Atlantic Ocean near the factory. Keegan leads them past a few sharks and they take down two enemy divers. They then advance through the ruins of a ship and avoid being detected by salvage sub. The two again take out a group of enemy divers. After advancing through the graves of countless ships, they finally reach the vessel. They soon discover that the ship has a sonic sonar pulse capable of crushing human organs or shattering bones. Keegan and Logan remain unseen, and Logan destroys the vessel with a Proteus Missile. This, however, causes their vantage point to collapse and damage Logan's oxygen tank. Keegan fixes it, but the debris from the destroyed ship causes them to run into another diver squad. They then are forced to escape into a shipwreck due to depth charges. Unfortunately, they discover a dead Federation soldier with a ring of three sharks swimming around him. However, Keegan and Logan make it past them and escape the ship. They then proceed to their rally point. Achievements/Trophies *Into the Deep (20G/Bronze): Destroy the enemy ship (Complete "Into the Deep" on any difficulty.) *David and Goliath (20G/Bronze): Take down the enemy LCS on the first go. Gallery COD Ghosts Deep Dive.jpg|Booth swimming. Underwater ambush COD Ghosts.jpg Cod_ghosts_into_the_deep.jpg Into The Deep Gameplay CoDG.jpg Enemy_vessel_Into_the_Deep_CODG.png Going_in_Into_the_Deep_CODG.png Swimming_Into_the_Deep_CODG.png Into the Deep Beginning CoDG.png Into The Deep 4K CoDG.png Into The Deep Surface 4K CoDG.png Transcript Trivia *This level is somewhat similar with "Hunter Killer" from Modern Warfare 3, as both involve destroying/disabling an enemy vessel, and most of the level takes place underwater. *This is the fifth level to take place underwater. The first being "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" from Modern Warfare 2, the second being "Redemption" from Black Ops, the third was "Hunter Killer" from Modern Warfare 3, the fourth was the previous mission, "Atlas Falls" (though very briefly). *This is also the first mission in the Call of Duty series to spend the longest amount of time underwater. *In the reveal gameplay, the playable character was named "Booth" and his partner's name was not revealed. In the final game, "Booth" is replaced by Logan Walker and his partner is Keegan P. Russ. *The is the first time in the Call of Duty series where the player encounters sharks. *Humorously/frustratingly, the player can be killed by a shark if at too close of a range. Also, if one shoots at them even at a range, they will swim to the player and eat them (except the first shark, which can be killed without repercussions). *A glitch can occur with the first shark inside the ship, where getting ahead of yourself and then provoking the shark, causing yourself to be eaten, will spawn you back into the path of the shark, only to be eaten again, causing an endless cycle resulting in having to restart or end the mission. Video Walkthrough Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels